


夜半无人轻私语

by Nianliu



Category: Bjyx, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianliu/pseuds/Nianliu
Summary: *今生美术教师&前世军官啵 / 戏子赞*本故事纯属虚构/不上升/*/ 灵异 /weibo & lofter :-廿六呀
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

风里笑着风里唱，感激天意碰着你。  
纵是苦涩都变得美。  
天也老任海也老，唯望此爱爱未老。  
愿意今生约定他生再拥抱，愿意今生约定他生再拥抱 

-张国荣 《今生今世》

十二点钟的时候，王一博在一阵阵絮絮叨叨的念经声中醒来，他烦躁地踢开身上的被子，在床上怔怔地盯着天花板老半天。最后实在受不了，从床上弹起。

“妈！你能不能不要整天神神叨叨的！”王一博打开房间门对着客厅盘坐在蒲团上摆弄着一张张黄色符咒的妇女喊道。

明明是正午的时刻，但是这间屋子除了王一博的房间每日正常的感受日照日落，客厅却是终日昏暗，只有几盏常年不灭的微弱的红灯。

王一博一直不能理解，自己好歹是出国留学回来的人，愣是没法跟他妈解释这世界上是没有鬼魂的，所谓的鬼魂不过是人类产生的幻觉而已。每次一说到这个话题，他妈就眉头紧皱，用所谓“神婆”的低沉语气喃喃：“崽啊，这世上多的是你不能理解的事，多的是哦。妈是在还债，积阴德。”

他每次都觉得两人的对话完全就是鸡同鸭讲。

王一博从英国回来已经有半个多月了，半个月前他接到一所大学的聘请，希望他能去任职美术教师，刚刚成功举办完一场画展的他，本来就打算今年要回国发展，收到邮件后就把画展的收尾处理完直接回国了。

原本想着距离开学也有一个多月的时间，可以回家好好休息。奈何家里的“神婆”扰得他整日心神并不宁，才在家呆了不到三天王一博感觉自己的神经都要崩溃了。

如果自己学的是心理学，或许现在就能列出一个又一个例子来告诉她妈，何为幻觉，何为磁场了。又或者，王一博觉得他妈完全就是一个典型的，引人入胜的心理学样本。

王一博收拾了几件衣服和画具，半倚着靠在床头拿手机刷着车票，他觉得自己现在必须得找个安安静静的不受打扰的地方，休息也好作画也罢，总之不能再在家呆着了。

“妈，我出趟门。”王一博走到客厅坐在他妈妈旁边的一个蒲团上。

“今天什么日子？”王妈妈没有抬头“崽，今天是什么日子？”

“8月23日啊，怎么了？”王一博看了下手机“妈，我就出去散散心，开学前肯定回来。”

“不是，今天阴历什么日子？”王妈妈从蒲团上起身，从深褐色的红木桌子上拿起一本日历，若有所思翻看着，继而叹了口气。

她坐回王一博身边，经常捏符咒和拿香火的手指覆着一层老茧，她轻轻地摸了一下王一博的头。

“你今年27岁，今天是阴历七月十三，差不多了。”王一博本该是习惯了他妈妈这样的自言自语，只是他感觉他妈妈的手难以察觉地微微颤抖着，“是时候了，这个劫躲不过了，这么多年了，他不寻我，看来他是来寻你了。”王妈妈从脖子上取下一只银色的样式老旧的怀表，放在王一博手上，“你把这怀表收着，别打开，千万千万不要打开知道吗？若是真有生命危险，你再打开这只表，听到了吗？” 末了双手还用力握着王一博的手好一会儿不放开。

王一博的手掌心触碰到那怀表时，只觉得胸口有些微微发疼，他只当是在这昏暗屋子里呆久了让人有点呼吸不顺畅的缘由。但这怀表却有些似曾相识，他想起平日看的老电影，大概是跟电影中三四十年代的那些怀表有些相似罢了。

他把怀表戴在脖子上，点了点头，说实话，王一博对这老旧的玩意儿也着实提不起兴趣。他也不觉得真遇上什么生命危险，这老古董还能救命不成。

  
王一博到达古城的时候已经是晚上八点多了，也许是乡下的原因，八点多的古城四下寂静无人，只有零星从田野地里传来的蟋蟀，青蛙各种虫鸣声。空气中漂浮着淡淡松树林的清香。王一博打开手机试图导航到自己预定的那所民宿，不知是不是这古城太偏僻了，导航上除了一个名字，看不到任何的分岔路指引。

他只得打电话给民宿的主人，不断跟对方表示歉意，麻烦对方出来接一下自己。王一博独自在国外生活得久了，但凡是能够自己解决的事情他从来不喜欢麻烦别人，若是真需要别人帮助的时候，他总会觉得内心过意不去。

就像此刻，民宿的主人就跟自己电话听到的声音的年岁差不多，是个年近耄耋的老妇人。这令王一博内心更加过意不去，他一边跟老人表示歉意，一边告诉老人自己在民宿住的这段时间不会打扰到她老人家的。

那老妇人古怪得很，一路不说话，引着王一博往古城里走，王一博也识相地没再开口。

他们穿过了一片田野，到了古城时，路上凹凸不平的石子好几次差点把王一博绊倒。走过几条狭窄的小巷，偶尔能看到几户人家大门前挂着的红色灯笼亮着，借着这些光亮王一博才不至于让这段路走得太艰难。

只是不知为何，这路越走，越靠近那间民宿，王一博就越觉得胸口愈加发闷。

“到了。”老妇人的声音略显沙哑，她低头从口袋里摸索了一会儿掏出一把钥匙，转身递给王一博的时候，愣了一下。

那老妇人微微张嘴，似是想说什么，王一博好奇地等待老人开口。那老妇人最后只是简单交代了一下这屋子里的东西王一博都可以使用，有什么事再打电话给她。

走之前那老妇人对着王一博微微弯了下腰，那动作，就像是鞠躬似的。王一博看着老人离去的背影一头雾水，他耸了耸肩回转身拿钥匙打开了民宿的大门。

  
这间民宿看起来就像三四十年代的老房子，也许是有人专门修葺过，装潢摆放虽说有着浓浓的年代感，但是却可以看出每一件家具都保存得非常好，甚至可以感觉得出，旧时住这间屋子的人家，大概也是大户人家。

原本发闷的胸口在踏进这老屋的时候，竟也平静了下来。或许自己确实是需要好好休息一下了。

简单拾掇了下行李之后，王一博洗漱完就躺到床上睡去了。

说来也奇怪，一向认床的王一博一躺到这床上，没多久便沉沉睡了过去。

古城的夜渐深，点点繁星密布苍穹，远处的深巷时不时传来犬吠，田野边独有的夏夜的微风吹动着床边的帷帐，也吹进床上沉睡之人的梦中。

耳边时而是哀婉燕语呢喃，时而是悠扬婉转的清脆戏曲，时而是露骨酥软的淫态浪言。王一博从今日走过的泥泞小路上穿过走到一处房屋，那屋子瞧着就像是今日入住的屋子，王一博走进了其中一间房间，房间里的煤灯摇摇曳曳闪着，地板上凌乱的摊着一些戏班子用的道具。

再往里走近了些，王一博看见屋子里一人坐在铜镜前细细擦拭着妆面。那人仿佛听见了来人的声响，回过头来那一瞬，擦拭干净的面庞清秀俏丽，美目流眄，微微含笑似瓠犀。

“你来啦。”那人起身向王一博走来，眼中的笑意却是丝毫藏不住。

王一博愣了一下“你认识我？”王一博站在原地看着眼前的人，竟也不觉得生分。

“今儿又喝多了？”那人抬手轻轻理了一下王一博的领口，低低一笑，语气娇嗔。王一博凑近了些才看清眼前之人，分明是男人的模样，只是那一颦一笑在他身上半点不违和，甚至比王一博见过的那些女人都还好看。

然而这男人帮他整理衣领的动作实在太过亲昵，王一博隐隐有些不适应。

他下意识的握住了在自己衣领子上流连的一双手，在低头的那一瞬间，王一博却怔住了。他的视线越过眼前的人，望向那人身后的铜镜，只见自己穿着一身中规中矩的军装，那装束既陌生又熟悉。

“怎么了嘛？队里有烦心事吗？”他轻轻把王一博牵着让王一博坐在一把红木花雕的屏背椅上，绕到椅后双手覆在王一博肩膀上徐徐揉捏着。

王一博一时之间不知作何回答，他不知道自己此时此刻身在何处，更不知眼前人是何人。他按住肩膀上的手，问“我认识你？”他把身后的人拉到身前，抬头问“或者这么问，你叫什么名字？”

那人眨了两下眼睛，一双盈盈的凤眼似是要滴出水来，他轻叹一声垂下了头，自言自语道“当然认识，何止认识”这句话轻飘飘的，钻进王一博耳朵里，却让王一博心跳乱了几拍。那男人又向王一博走近了些，岔开褂子跨坐在王一博大腿上，伏在王一博肩上轻声低语“肖战，肖战，肖战，你可是说过我的名字你生生世世都得记着的。”

王一博不知道自己为什么没有推开身上这个叫肖战的男人，一种强烈的熟悉感不断冲击着他的心脏。

“肖战？”王一博低声唤道。

肖战听了他喊自己名字，抬起头与王一博对视着，原本还略带委屈的眉眼此刻舒展开来，在幽黄的煤灯光照下清清亮亮的，他轻轻地亲了一下王一博的嘴唇，唇边泛着笑意“嗯。可得记住了，记牢了。”

继而再次低头吻住了王一博，双手不慌不忙地解开对方身上军装扣得严实的口子。王一博鬼使神差般没有拒绝，身体比思想更快地做出了反应，他仿佛对身上这个人的身子了如指掌，胸腔里扩散开来的占有欲让他不由自主伸出手把肖战的腰扣住，又往自己身上带。

伴着肉体碰撞的声音，以及阵阵露骨酥软的淫态浪言，王一博猛地从梦中惊醒坐起。他慌乱地四下张望，整个房间只有自己一人。他用力眨了眨眼睛，确认自己方才是做了梦，拿起身旁的手机一看才知已是翌日清晨。

他下意识掀开被子，往自己身下瞄了一眼“我操！”

王一博长这么大都没想到，自己有一天会因为做春梦而射精，更没想到这春梦里的主角竟是个男人。

他起身走到窗边，古城的上空悬浮着一片清晨潮湿的模糊雾气，低矮相连的老房子在雾中只看得到隐约的红砖瓦片，不似夜晚的静谧，此时古城里的孩子们也欢脱地穿梭在田野间。扑面而来的烟火气把王一博从昨夜诡异的春梦中带回现实。

“紫钗记我唱着第七节了，过几日你来寻我，我再单独唱给你听一遍。”

王一博洗漱时脑海里又浮现梦中人最后说的这句话，回过神来时，他胡乱抓了抓自己的头发，一头扎进洗脸盆里，冰凉的水浸过脸颊和喉头，似是要洗去昨夜那一夜的一出旖旎春梦，好一会儿才憋不住气从水里抬起头。

不能再想着那扰人心绪的梦了，王一博决定待会洗漱完要在这古城到处走走逛逛。

“紫钗记，紫钗记”  
这三个字却萦绕在王一博脑海中，他甚至开始期待下一次是否还有机会在梦中听那个名唤肖战的戏子唱一遍紫钗记。

//tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章R

快到傍晚的时候，田间突然刮起了一阵大风，王一博在古城逛了小半天，正准备摊开画架随意画画这小乡间。大风把画架吹得摆不稳，古树的枝叶哗啦啦作响，天空从远处乌压压地蔓延过来，不一会儿便开始下起了小雨。

王一博见这雨的势头有越来越大的迹象，抬眼四周看了一圈，离得最近的避雨处是池塘旁一座孤立着的老旧房屋，以及老屋子后一公里处的戏院。

王一博没多想，拎着画具就往戏台子的方向跑去，比起去打扰住户，他宁愿往此时空无一人可能性较高的戏院去避雨。

额间的发梢被雨滴沾成一缕缕的耷拉着，王一博拍了拍身上的水珠，好奇地往戏院内瞧了许久。就像是很久没有开过戏一样，台下的红木长凳上都覆着一层细细的灰尘，他随意将画具搁置在戏台子边。

双手一撑，王一博轻巧地蹬上了戏台，台上两边走了一遭，只见戏班子的那些锣鼓和道具倒擦拭得干干净净的。王一博撩起后台的幕布走了进去，里面摆着许多盏煤油灯，以至于外面天都完全阴沉下来了，后台还是亮堂堂的。

“有人吗？”王一博试探地询问“请问有人吗？”

半晌无人应答，奇了怪了，明明灯都亮着，不像是没人的样子啊。

正准备转身走的时候，有人从更衣的小隔间里走了出来，那人边低头整理身上的大褂，边朝着王一博的方向走来。“来听戏的吗？这阵子可没排呀，”

“不好意思，打扰您了，我就是进来避避雨。”王一博正解释着，却在那人走近时吓了一跳。“肖战？”他疑惑地喊出梦里那人的名字，声调稍稍高了一些。

肖战凑近了看王一博，一脸平静地从王一博身边走过，坐到镜子前开始描妆。“你怎知我名？”他挑了挑那双水意盈盈的凤眼，从镜子内盯着王一博。

王一博尴尬地咽了咽口水，总不能跟人家说自己做梦梦见的吧。所以他干脆也没回答。

“知道也不出奇，这儿也就我一人唱霍小玉。”像是说给自己听似的，肖战也没理会王一博，继续描着自个儿的妆容。

王一博站了一会儿，往肖战旁边走去“你不是说不排戏，那你化妆是？”

“自己练练，怕生疏了。”肖战正描着眉毛，停下来看了一眼王一博，眼中闪过一丝难以察觉的期待“听听吗？反正来都来了，我今儿唱唱紫钗记。”

紫钗记？王一博听到这三个名字不由得怔住，这戏曲的名字不就是梦里面被提起的？难道跟他家那个“神婆”妈呆久了，自己都有预知未来事的特异功能了？

戏院外的山风低低沉沉呜咽着，盘旋在这古城的上空，雨声愈加大，滴在田里，泥土里，啪嗒啪嗒的，听得王一博毛骨悚然。台上唱戏的人让他的思绪稍微得到了些许缓解。

“相思一载减容光，重结燕巢悲断梦。三载不回，怕拱木歛魂，埋埋芳冢。”  
“处处仙音飘飘送。暗惊夜台露冻。讎共怨待向阴司控。听风吹翠竹昏灯照影印帘拢。”

台上人款款移步，声音轻柔处似流水潺潺，哀怨处又似惨惨戚戚轻私语，王一博听得入了神，目光随着台上人的一颦一垂眸游走。他居然觉得肖战来唱这青衣角色再合适不过了。

“听过这曲儿吗？”肖战练了几句，就走到台下坐在王一博旁边，低着头，纤细的手指在桌上随意划写着什么。

王一博也不否认“没听过，我对戏曲文化不太了解，不介意的话，你可以给我讲讲紫钗记，讲的是个什么故事？”

描了青衣妆的肖战在烛光下看着实在是眉目动人，低垂的睫毛一颤一颤的，听王一博一问，便抬头，眼眸里蒙着一层柔雾。

王一博总觉得，每回肖战正视自己时候的眼神，都仿佛像是自己欠了肖战什么一样，像是哀怨，又像是有着某种期许。

“说的是，才子李益元宵夜赏灯，遇才貌俱佳的霍小玉，两人一见倾心，唱到这时，李益是以高中状元，被卢太尉派往玉门关外任参军。李益与小玉灞桥伤别。后卢太尉又改李益任孟门参军，更在还朝后将李益软禁在卢府。小玉不明就里，痛恨李益负心。”肖战边说，边目不转睛地盯着王一博，试图要从王一博没有逃开的眼睛里看出什么来。

“但是你说，这天下，是不是负心人较多才对？”问着这话的肖战此刻愁眉锁眼，流露的神色是怨怨焦焦。

王一博觉得自己喉咙犹如哽住一般，答不上任何话，一种难以理解的苦涩感攫住心脏。

“跟你开玩笑呢，别放在心上。”一阵沉默过后，肖战不动声色轻笑着转移开话题，他指着台边的画架子问“你现在是，画画的先生？”

王一博方才无所适从的慌乱稍微缓和了下来，听肖战问，随即点了点头，不过他觉得肖战说话的方式特别古老，现在管教师叫作先生的，估计很少了吧。

“再过阵子，才算正式的教师。”王一博解释道，他看了看外面丝毫没有减小的雨势，转过头对肖战说“要不，我给你画幅画？反正闲着也是闲着。”

“行呀。”肖战点点头，嫣红的唇瓣泛开笑意。“小将军。”最后三个字肖战说得极轻，轻到王一博都不敢肯定对方是不是说了小将军这三个字。只是心脏又是一阵疼痛得紧。

  
之后的每个晚上，王一博都背着画具到戏院这边来找肖战，给他画画。偶尔听肖战唱唱曲。这个古城的人虽然稀少，但是王一博一开始还是觉得讶异的，因为从来没有人会到这戏院来，有时候他跟肖战无聊闲的慌，跑到台上敲锣打鼓，也没引到半个乡民来投诉。

王一博觉得跟肖战呆在一起格外的放松，只有靠近肖战，才能缓解自己一直莫名其妙被箍得心脏疼痛的无助感。

也没再做什么奇奇怪怪的梦，只是最近整个人有点疲乏，不知道是不是一直以来没休息过这么长时间，一下子有这么多时间来消磨，反倒有些适应不来。

两人闹得累了，四仰八叉地躺在戏台子上。

“你为什么会做唱戏这个行当啊？还唱的是青衣。”王一博盯着屋顶松木制的横梁，问道。

“父母走得早，我师傅见我孤苦无依便收了我做徒弟，跟着他学曲儿，后来再长大些，戏班里的师兄师姐觉得我长得清秀，唤我试着唱唱旦角，唱着唱着就唱成了青衣。”

“怎么这段时间，都没见过你师傅他们？”

“啊，他们。恼我了吧，约莫是对我失望透了。去了很远的对方。”肖战说这句话的时候，缓缓的闭着眼睛，叫人看不清眼里的情绪，只语气听着有些委屈。

“为什么恼你？”

“我喜欢上了一个人。”

王一博翻了个身面对着肖战，盯着对方仍旧是闭着眼睛的侧颜。“喜欢上了一个人？那为何恼你？”王一博觉得自己和肖战相处久了，这会儿说话也变得文邹邹地，像个老先生一样。

“我喜欢男人。”说罢，肖战突然转身，直勾勾地望着王一博，两人之间距离近得能碰到彼此的鼻尖，王一博再一次感觉自己乱了心神。

他故作镇定地转回身子平躺着，张了张嘴，才缓缓道“喜欢男人怎么了，喜欢一个人哪有性别之分。”

谁知王一博话刚说完，肖战便一个起身，跨坐在王一博身上，两手撑在他两侧，双睫微微颤动着“是么？那你喜欢我吗？”

王一博僵直了身体，动也不是，不动也不是，脸涨得通红。被肖战这么一问，脑海里不断回放着这段日子相处以来发生的所有事情和所有对话，好像被看穿秘密的小孩子，突然有些不知所措。

说不喜欢那是假的，当他看到肖战时，发现对方正是自己难以启齿的春梦中的主角，不但不排斥，甚至不自觉地想要离肖战更近，再近一些。

甚至，当他听到肖战说有喜欢的人时，有些嫉妒。王一博潜意识里觉得，肖战该是属于他的才对。

见王一博一直不作声，肖战略微失落地撅了撅嘴正欲从王一博身上下来。

谁料，下一秒就被王一博搂着翻了个身，两人交换了位置。此刻，王一博宛如一个居高临下的掌控者，他俯身含住了肖战颤抖的唇瓣，偌大的戏院里，只能听见两人唇齿相碰交缠的声响。

嫉妒战胜了理智，情欲战胜了理智。

王一博的吻一下下落在肖战的唇瓣，颈间，锁骨处。白色的大褂被撕扯着散落在一旁，或许是夜晚的风有些凉意，王一博双手在肖战身上游走时，觉得对方的身体微凉微凉的。

肖战的嗓音清脆，细细的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，就像细雨淋漓一般淅淅沥沥滴落在王一博心尖。

“这衣裳可比军装好脱多了。”身下的人慢条斯理地褪去王一博身上的T恤和裤子，一只手若游丝似的碰触着王一博的下身。

军装两字就像是根导火线，把王一博内心深处丑陋的嫉妒点燃引爆，他盯着肖战半张着轻喘的唇，脑海里竟不自觉地想象肖战在另外一个人身下放荡娇喘的淫秽模样，下身愈加火热滚烫。

王一博呼吸急促，目光如炬盯着肖战被情欲沾染绯红的双颊，身下的性器不带一丝犹豫地用力向前一挺。

“啊…….”被粗鲁闯入的疼痛感从后穴攀上脊椎，肖战胡乱地伸出手搂住王一博的脖子，委屈巴巴地咬着下唇。

王一博压抑自己对肖战的身体，居然有着一种无师自通的掌控感。他甚至清楚的知道，顶撞哪一处可以给肖战带来难以遏制的快感，就好像不是第一次和肖战做爱一样。

“慢点，太大了……”肖战在一波又一波的冲击下，眼神涣散，朦胧间有泪水从眼角滑落，他的双手下滑用力地抓住王一博的手臂。“唔……我快不行了，啊…….”下身的肉壁却紧紧吸附着王一博不断抽插的性器。

王一博每一次完整抽出，又全数满满的将整根性器捅入肉穴的最深处，囊袋拍打着臀部的声响和性器交汇处滋滋的水声撞击着王一博的心弦，他扶着肖战的腰，把人拖得更近，身下动作愈加粗鲁。

“啊……小将军…啊……”猛烈地抽插使得肖战喉间的呻吟被撞击得断断续续不成章，伴随着一阵滚烫在肉穴深处滋开，两人一齐攀上了高潮的巅峰，王一博的手臂也被肖战抓出了一条条鲜红的痕迹。

王一博喘着粗气伏在肖战耳边，这一次他清清楚楚听见了的，他们做爱的时候，肖战喊着另外一个人。

可王一博听到这三个字时，胸口的疼痛令他仿佛快要窒息一样，一下一下抽搐着。他报复一般，一只手掐着肖战的下巴，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔那人下唇勾人的痣，然后发了狠再一次亲吻住身下人。

又是一轮又一轮的翻云覆雨。

王一博记不得当天晚上自己是怎么回到民宿的，只记得整个古城寂静得离奇，连深夜的犬吠声都分毫不曾听见。回到民宿时，老屋里墙上挂着的钟传来了子时的钟声，不由得令他颤栗。

那天晚上昏昏沉沉睡过去前，王一博决定，要离肖战远一点。这个男人，让自己慌了神，让自己疯狂嫉妒另一个人，让自己疯了一般的渴望他的身体。甚至每见一次肖战，王一博觉得心脏宛如被什么东西紧紧攥住，越是透不过气，就越是想要靠近肖战。

明天醒来第一件事，就是先把民宿退了，回家。

不知是否因为心神不宁，情绪作祟，当晚，王一博又梦见了肖战。只是这一次的梦，和第一次梦里的肖战，和这段日子见到的肖战，不一样。

//tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

昨晚的梦境无比真实，真实得，就像发生在另一空间现实世界里的某个场景。

那梦里面，肖战就坐在一张黑色香木桌旁，双手轻轻抚摸着那块怀表，不言不语。王一博想向前，双脚却不听使唤，犹如禁锢在原地一般，只能隔着一层看不清摸不着的迷雾，看着肖战。

那人神色惘然地望向这方，眼神又似乎透过迷雾看向了王一博。

王一博只觉得浑身一阵无能为力，心脏又袭来那熟悉的疼痛感，快要攥得他无法呼吸。似梦又非梦，似幻象又非幻象。就像，就像某个曾经发生过的旧事再重现！

他挣扎着从梦中惊醒，胸口因为情绪太过真实而上下起伏着。面庞苍白，细细的汗珠从额头渗出，他下意识要伸手擦拭额头的汗水，却无意摸到自己脸上仍湿润的泪水。

那股真实的疼痛感并没有因为醒来而消失。王一博无法感知这突如其来的怪异情绪，缘由是何。他摸了摸刚到民宿时就被自己塞在枕头底下的怀表，还在。

  
“你醒了？”

王一博困难地撑着双手靠在床头，看见这间民宿的主人——那个老妇人步履缓慢地拿着一个杯子走过来。

“婆婆？”王一博想要下床，却发现自己疲软无力，“婆婆，您怎么会在这里？”

“躺着吧，你发烧了。”老妇人走到王一博床前，恭恭敬敬地站着，将水杯递到王一博跟前“先喝下吧，我知道你有话要问我。”

王一博犹豫着接过杯子，闻了闻，并没有什么异味。又觉得自己过于小题大做，一杯水而已。于是仰头便喝了下去。

说来也奇怪，这水喝下去后，晕沉沉不适的脑袋稍微有了些缓解。

“婆婆”王一博喊了一声，无数个疑问盘踞着心头，却不知道从何问起。

  
“今日，便是你阴历生辰了。”老妇人瞧了瞧王一博，叹了口气，缓缓道“小师哥”而后又觉得这么喊不太对，继而又说“不对，是肖战，他可是找过你了。”

王一博惊讶怔住。

“婆婆，你认识我？”

“认识，也不能说认识。”老妇人指着王一博搁置在墙边的，帮肖战画好的那幅画，“因为他，才认识你。”

“您认识肖战？我前几日才在戏院与他第一次见面，他跟您提起我了吗？”王一博记得肖战说过他并无亲人，只有一班戏班子里的兄弟姐妹。

“戏院……”老妇人喃喃道“那戏院，早被一把火烧了。”她蹒跚着走到窗边，指着那戏院的方向，回头对王一博说。

王一博噌地下床走至窗边，看着这阵子天天去的戏院方向，确实只有一片平地。不可能，那么大一间戏院，怎么可能说不见就不见了。他踉跄着扶着墙“不可能，我这几日天天去的，什么时候烧的？”

“78年前。”

王一博一脸震惊地看着眼前的老人，又看了看那幅画，一下子瘫软坐到了旁边的椅子上。嘴里不断重复呢喃“不可能，不可能，不可能”

“他…可是叫您，小将军？”

轰的一声，王一博只觉得心里某个信念轰然倒塌，一股冷气从后背扑来，他打了个寒颤。王一博双手摁住越加难受的脑袋，声音颤抖地问“您怎么知道？”

“因为，您就是小将军。”

心口的疼痛再次复苏，可这次，却是深切地关于某块记忆的某种剧痛。从来到这个古城的第一天起，王一博就隐约被一股莫名的力量牵引着，就像是骤雨来临前寻找栖息之地的夜间飞鸟，又似朝着灯塔拼尽全力返航的归人，一步步朝着与肖战有关的所有人事景靠近。

冥冥之中，仿佛就该来到这里。

老妇人引着神情恍惚的王一博走到一间紧闭的房间前，“这房，本是他的住所。他于我有恩，这70几年来，我都帮他好生看着这房子。这儿，也是您的地儿。”老妇人用衣襟轻轻擦拭了下房门的老旧铜把手“唉……谁知，这一等……”

终年不曾被打开的房间，推开门的瞬间发出嘎吱嘎吱声响，木制家具被腐蚀的气味弥漫在空气里。王一博顿住，站在门口，这房间，就是昨晚梦到的那房间。就连黑色香木桌摆放的位置，都一模一样。

一幕幕前尘旧事，不受控制地在王一博脑海里闪过。

  
1939年。

“老爷子，你们台上那唱霍小玉的青衣生的可是美若天仙。”  
“哎哟，大少爷，这回您可是看错了，那青衣，是男儿身。”

“以假乱真，雌雄难辨，好，好极了。”

“大少爷，您上我们这听曲儿都快大半年了，照我说，您不如把我们这霍小玉藏起来，给您一人唱罢了。”  
“你怎知我正有此意？”  
“大少爷，您，我跟您说笑呢。这战儿打小我就带着，说是我儿子都不为过。您名门望族，藏个戏子，这，这传出去，不好听。”

“那若是他心甘情愿跟我走呢？”

“王一博！你疯了不成？咱们家是何等身份，你居然敢说要请戏子回家？平日里，你上哪儿听曲儿我们不管，但你若是把这下九流的玩意往家里请，门都没有！”  
“那戏子，可是个男人！”  
“男人又如何？我若是钟意他，他纵是神鬼又如何？”

那一年，王一博初识肖战。王一博21岁，肖战27岁。

只要是肖战登台唱曲的日子，便都能见到台下第一排的王一博，那人每回坐在台下时而痴痴地看戏听曲，时而带头做第一个拍掌称赞的。

肖战不识字，师傅也没教过他识字，师傅只跟他说过，“唱戏唱戏，字无情，人有情，只要当自己是戏中人，唱的便是情。”

王一博教他识字，一笔一划地教他。先是教会他写“肖战”二字，而后再教他写“王一博”。王一博唤人给肖战专门做了一双鞋，平日里练功穿的鞋总是磨脚，王一博瞧着比肖战自个儿还心疼。王一博还学着给肖战描妆，有时候两人描着描着就相视笑了，肖战总是笑王一博这手不灵巧，只能拿枪，不能拿胭脂水粉。王一博在离戏院几里地置了一间屋子让肖战搬过去住，肖战佯装恼怒说王一博金屋藏娇。

人们都说，娼妓无情，戏子无意。但肖战不一样。肖战无论台上台下，每回望向王一博的双瞳如剪水，含情脉脉。肖战学东西学得快，不仅识字快，王一博教他的洋文他也能说上一二。肖战跟别人不一样，肖战从来不骗他，王一博得意地给他显摆自己的枪法时，别人都在旁拍手叫好，肖战一脸严肃地说王一博你这枪法，若是上了战场，还能活命嘛？气得王一博好几日只听戏，不与肖战搭话，背地里训练时却愈发刻苦。

那较真的劲儿，惹得肖战更是喜欢得不行。别人都喊王一博“王大少爷”，肖战不这么喊，王一博小他将近6岁，却总在他耳边说，自己总归要上战场，他要为肖战打赢一个太平盛世，他要让肖战无忧无虑唱他的曲儿。所以肖战总喊王一博“小将军。”两人平日里这么喊，床第之事时也这么喊。

  
1940年。

王一博说“战况越来越猛烈，我已经收到命令了，两日后便要奔赴前线。我真想就呆在你身边，哪儿也不去。”

肖战压着心头的担忧，笑着抚摸着王一博的鬓角“口是心非，我知你定然会去的，你若是不去，就不是我的小将军了。”

“两日后，那就是明日能过完你的生辰再走？”

王一博把肖战按着坐在那黑色香木桌边，从兜里掏出一个样式新颖的怀表，放在肖战手上“打开瞧瞧。”

肖战撇了撇嘴角笑着，打开怀表，只见表的底盘刻着两个小小的字，一个“王”，一个“肖”，他惊喜地抬眼望向王一博“怎想起做这小玩意？何时做的？”

“自然是你不知道的时候做的。”王一博每次偷偷给肖战惊喜的时候，话语间总是又抑制不住的小得意，勾起的一边嘴角，笑起来格外讨喜。肖战也着实喜欢得紧，捧着人脸亲了一口，将怀表搁在手心一下一下抚摸着。

“明日你来戏院寻我，我给你唱紫钗记，唱第7篇，还没上台唱过的，师傅老说我唱不出那意思，你来听听。”

  
八月初五那日黄昏，肖战没有等到王一博，却等来了另一个人。

“小师哥，这姨娘是什么人呀？”今日戏院没有排戏，安静得很，偌大的戏台子只有一个年纪最小的小师妹整日粘着肖战，说是长大了也要成为肖战小师哥这样厉害的角儿。她从肖战身后探了探头，扯着肖战的衣褂袖子怯生生地问。

“你先出去自个儿玩去，师哥跟这姨娘有话说。”肖战拍拍小师妹拽着自己衣袖的手，眼尾弯弯地勾着，让人瞧着这清秀眉眼便安了心。

小师妹甩着大步子跑开，出大门前回头望了一眼肖战的背影。

徐缓的风吹着前方河堤里立着的古树，古树的枝干在水中若隐若现，再过不久就是中秋了，有贪玩的小孩折了玉兔形状的纸灯笼，许是玩疯了，一个纸灯笼掉落在河堤里，就卡在古树的枝干之间。

那小师妹就蹲在河堤旁，看着被枝干卡住的纸灯笼，孤零零的。她想着要怎么把那纸灯笼捞起来，约莫蹲了有两刻钟，不远处的房顶烟囱徐徐飘出做饭烧食的炊烟，她起身打算先回家吃完饭再叫小师哥陪她一起来捡这纸灯笼。

不过小师哥一定会说，给她买个新的。

大概是蹲的有些久，双腿微微有点儿麻，从河堤边往上走的时候被凹凸不平的泥土地绊了一下，整个人摔倒在地上，小师妹吃痛地吹了吹手掌，保持着伏在地上的姿势抬头正欲起身。

却见远处戏院的方向倏尔火光烛天，狰狞的黑烟腾腾升起，在周遭一圈袅袅的炊烟中显得格外刺眼，叫人灼得眼泪直落。

//tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

那景忽而一转，王一博只觉身处一片火海，四周尽是滚烫热气直逼，他定了定神才看清那火光之间的人。

“你莫等了，今日司令已出了告示，队伍提前出发，今晨就走了。”

肖战这会儿才意识到，那整日嬉皮笑脸没个正经的王小将军今日确实没个影儿，他还只当他又去练枪去了。

“夫人，此番前来，应不止是告知我这消息吧？”

“肖老板，看得出来，您也是个明事理的人。”那姨娘抬眼瞧了下身边的跟班儿，那跟班儿就点头哈腰地从边上抬了张椅子让她坐下。“我就直接跟您说了，我们家是不会让下九流的戏子踏进半步的，更何况，呵，男儿身。我儿子，下回回来，就是他大喜日子，我们早已给他与司令的千金定了婚约，你若是真为他好，就莫要糟了他的一番大好前程。”

“这事，他知道？”

“他知不知道不重要，这事，也由不得他自个儿做主。”

肖战眉目低垂，暗忖一会，而后仰起头直视着眼前的人，那眼中神色不若往日的清泉秋水般柔和，却是另一番深邃沉着，旁人见了也难以想象这便是那台上柔弱无辜的霍小玉。那神色倒是多了几分与那王小将军相似的不怒自威。

“那便待他归来，让他自己与我说。旁人，动摇不了半分我与他情意。”

那姨娘听罢气得满脸通红，她站起身指着肖战，正欲开口，一双怒目却看见肖战胸口悬挂着的银色精致怀表，那不正是她家那不成器的儿子王一博前几日在家摆弄雕刻的玩意。

疯了，疯了，这世道疯了。

那姨娘气愤地一把扯下那怀表，肖战慌了神，冲上前去争夺，推搡之间，旁边一干的跟班儿将他双手抓住，几人狠力一甩，那力气大到把人甩得脑袋直磕到一旁的红木柱子。带着那一排的大衣马褂戏服齐刷刷散落倒在地板上，肖站觉得自己眼前一片漆黑，使劲全身力气也站不起身，湿热的液体从脑门上缓缓滴下。

“别装死，你们这些戏子，多的是这些个把戏。”那姨娘转身头也不回地走出大门，咬牙切齿地对身边人道“把这戏院给我烧了，我看这些下九流的东西还唱什么戏！”

王一博一瞬间从幻境中回到现实，生疼的四肢与心脏似乎在提醒他，方才的幻境，是真实存在的。衣衫早已被冷汗浸透，双目通红，他忽然想到了什么一样，转身冲到了房间，在床铺上一通乱抓，然后抓到了那个熟悉到不能再熟悉的怀表。

他颤抖着手，似乎快要承受不住这怀表上承载着的铺天盖地袭来的执念。

老妇人走到他跟前，轻轻拍了拍他微颤的手。

“您怎么知道，他会回来找我？”王一博没有抬头，死死地盯着手里的怀表。

“如果不是他，当年，我也葬身在那场大火中了。”老妇人说到这，声音哽咽，深吸了口气“我就是当年那个孩子。那场火，把戏院烧的一干二净，也带走了小师哥。人没了，我爹，就是我们戏班的师傅，请了做法的，想让小师哥好好上路，安心投胎，来世不要再这般苦了。”

“然后呢？”

“那阴阳先生说，小师哥是冤死的，怕他的冤魂留在世间作乱。可是无论那阴阳先生怎么做法，都没能让小师哥的三魂七魄归一体，奇怪的是，之后，也没有任何冤魂索命的事发生。”

老妇人顿了顿，走到那画像面前，画像那人，还是离去时的那幅容貌。眉眼流转，只一瞥，便惊鸿。

“我知我时候差不多了，活了这一世，无法还小师哥的恩情。去年八月初五，我请了先生，最后再为小师哥做一次法事，可是……那阴阳先生说，说小师哥早已投胎转世，但是，仍有一魂在这世间，78年过去了，那魂就在这世间游荡了78年，小师哥自幼便失去双亲，与我们再亲，可说白了，他在这世间唯一的执念，只有您。”

“可是，小师哥多冤啊。”老妇人突然泣不成声，她颤颤巍巍地扶着墙壁“即使含着那口冤气成了孤魂野鬼，他也不曾回去报仇，那是您的家人，您的家人，他没有去找那姨娘索命，就在这世间寻您，一年又一年，若是寻不到您，他便永生在这世间游荡。”

“永生……”床边坐着的人，呆滞着，喃喃着。

“那阴阳先生说，缺了这一魂的凡人，要么智力受损，要么就是自闭症，他说了小师哥的现世会有一劫，若是这一魂再不归位，怕是这一劫度不过，此后都无法再投胎轮回。今年是您的27岁，小师哥遇见您那一年，便是27岁，今日，八月初五，是小师哥那一魂归位的最后期限。”

王一博从床边滑落跌坐在地上，握住怀表的手紧紧按住越发疼痛的心脏。如刀绞，如被生生剜去了心脉，如直生生跌入了无尽的深渊。

可是，肖战呢？他在这世间，又吃了多少苦，他在比那无尽深渊还要难以企及触底的一线希望里等着，从前世，到今生。

“真如他所说，我是那负心的人？”王一博无法感受到肖战当时问出“这世间，是不是负心人较多才对？”这句话是怎样的情凄意切。

“我当真，没再回去找他？”

老妇人踽踽上前，拍了拍王一博的肩头“不，找不着了，您上了前线，不久后，就传来您战死前线的噩耗，生前一别，竟是亡前最后一眼。小师哥不知道，他的亡魂不知道，可若是小师哥仍活着，知您死讯，怕也是当下随您而去。”

说完，老妇人便起身蹒跚离去。  
离去时只留一句“今日，再去戏院见他一面，务必，救他这一回。”

古城里辰星已是悄悄然闪着，半明半昧。

空寂的屋内只剩王一博一人，他强忍着内心的痛楚，无暇满脸的泪水。缓缓打开那尘封了几十年的老旧怀表，早就不走动了的怀表，有了些许生锈的痕迹，只有那底盘上的两个小字，把那些前尘往事一并锁住，把那满腔爱意全部留存着，在触及今生的恋人时，汹涌袭来。

一“王”，一“肖”。

王一博再也忍不住，泣涕如雨。

他紧握住那怀表，一刻也不能停留，奔向了戏院的方向。

再多的痛楚哀愁都被这天色吞噬了去。

王一博站在戏台子下边，看着台上的人，一如初见的笑靥明眸，盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语。

“处处仙音飘飘送。暗惊夜台露冻。讎共怨待向阴司控。听风吹翠竹昏灯照影印帘拢。”  
“十郎夫，回想昔日花浣盟香之时，我曾有乐极生悲之句，语兆不祥，万不料应于今日，总之薄命非关郎薄幸，青丝难占狄元红。”

台上人一路莲步轻移，声声如诉，偏又诉不尽相思苦。还是当年望向那小将军的剪水双瞳，流转间皆是情意，一人站在台下，一人移至台子边缘，两人一上一下，含泪相视，千言万语在这尘世间瞬息失色。

“小将军，生辰喜乐。”肖战轻轻抬手，抚摸着眼前人的眉眼，就像是抚摸着这世间最珍贵的稀世珍宝。

王一博怔住，怕这又是梦境，怕他消失，握住他的手，所有的话语涌上心口却只凝成一句“对不起，我回来迟了。”

对不起，我回来迟了。

台上人顾盼摇首“不迟，不迟。”

“来生，待我凤冠瑕佩闯进侯门去，心如日月气如虹。”肖战向前倾身，好生爱恋地吻住眼前人。

王一博将手中的怀表再一次戴在肖战脖子上，轻轻一笑，那笑里尽是无奈与疼爱“物归原主。我爱你。”

“我亦是。”

  
这良夜随着时空震荡，扑朔迷离。眼前是一片田野，银色怀表掉在田野地上。王一博俯身捡起，吹了吹上面的灰尘，一滴泪悄无声息落在了怀表上。

古城的风徐徐浮来，贴着鬓边厮磨，如恋人絮语低诉，又似柔荑捂面。四下皆是空寂，辰星依旧亮着些许，临近八月十五中秋节了，古城里已有几户人家的门宅挂上了红色的灯笼，被风吹得摇摇晃晃。

晃着晃着，荡涤开一段从前世匍匐而来的深情与执念。王一博无从得知，肖战的这一魂如今去向了哪。

他在这世间未曾了却的执念，竟只是为了补上那一句“生辰喜乐。”

  
2019年。

王一博下课后，收拾好东西准备回家。却见一群表演系的和戏剧系的学生争先恐后地往礼堂的方向跑去，他稍稍侧了个身，问旁边站着的另一位老师“老张，这是干嘛去？见明星啊？”

“王老师，你也太孤陋寡闻了吧，你不知道今天学校请了一个戏剧界的大咖来开讲座嘛？不对，你一美术老师，不知道也正常。”张老师拍了拍王一博肩膀“走，吃饭去。”

王一博还没来得及拒绝，就被人半推着往食堂方向走去。

两人吃完饭后，在食堂坐着，王一博本想先走，却被张老师拖住。那人估计是下午没课，闲的慌，要找人唠叨。

“哎，我跟你说，这个老师可不简单。”张老师挑了挑眉，跟王一博说。

“怎么说啊？”

“这个老师去年的新闻你知道吗？”

王一博瞪了一眼张老师：“我一直都在国外，去年才回来，我一学美术的，你说我知不知道戏剧界的新闻？”

“也是。”张老师调整了一下坐姿，“我跟你说，这个人真的是个天才，我之前看他的报导，说是他从小就是个自闭症儿童，偏偏对戏剧这些特别喜欢，他们家也有钱，就专门把他往这方面培养。年纪轻轻，在我们戏剧界特别出名，也不跟人说话，跟他谈戏剧他才有兴趣。”

“自闭症？”王一博听到这三个字不由得心头一紧。

“对啊，但是你知道吗，他17年的时候出了场车祸，医生都说怕是要成植物人了。整整躺了一年，谁知道去年，哎对，就是你去年刚回国的时间差不多，去年突然就醒了，而且，更奇怪的是什么你知道吗，他都能流畅地跟人沟通社交什么的，也不躲着人了，也不能说变了个人，就是，不是个自闭症的，就是个普通人了。”

张老师边说，神采飞扬地。好像在说一个传奇故事一样。王一博却忽然一阵喘不过气，心脏跳得越来越快，他下意识摸到胸前挂着的怀表。

就算是，错觉，也让我自己来打破这错觉吧。王一博心想。

“他人呢？现在在哪？”他扯了一下张老师的袖子急促地问。

“谁？”张老师一脸茫然地看着突然着急起来的王一博“啊，你说他啊，当然在开讲座啊你傻啦，不对，现在讲座应该快结束了。”

“哎，哎，王老师，你去哪？”

王一博气喘吁吁地跑到礼堂的时候，讲座已经结束了。学生们都走了，整个礼堂空空如也，他的双腿不听使唤地往礼堂讲台的方向走去，台上也没有人，可是不知为何，一股奇怪的思绪在心头盘旋着，总牵着他往这处走来。

当王一博走到讲台下方的时候，台上幕布后方走出了一个人，穿着浅蓝色条纹剪裁合体的西装，一手扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，嘴里念叨着“奇怪，我的笔掉在台上了嘛？”，边低头寻找着。

直到台上的人离得越来越近，王一博眼前不断放大那张熟悉的面容，仍是那一眼便坠入其中的盈盈笑靥，他一瞬间忘了呼吸，试探性地叫出“肖战。”

台上的人一错愕，靠近了些，蹲在王一博面前 ，肖战认得这张脸，分明是记事以来，从小到大梦里面经常出现的那张脸。他下意识地伸手，触碰到王一博胸前挂着的怀表，不禁脱口而出“小将军。”

两人，一个在台上，一个在台下。相视而笑。

王一博以为是自己是那骤雨来临前寻找栖息之地的夜间飞鸟，是朝着灯塔拼尽全力返航的归人。而今却才知道，他们既是彼此的栖息之地，也是彼此的灯塔，更是彼此停驻的海港。

午后的斜阳光亮打在台上，空气清明如洗，光影绰约，肖战的视线慢慢聚焦，恍惚间，有个人拨开了前世岁月的迷雾，一如当年那般义无反顾走向了自己，那人把怀表摘下放到他手上，说：“物归原主。”

那戏曲里的夜台露冻，离合聚散，唱过的酸甜悲喜，不重要了。重要的是，这岁月长河里，前尘往事里，时空轮回荡涤，再一次相爱的恋人，今生又站在了彼此眼前。

///本故事纯属虚构///END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 风里笑着风里唱，感激天意碰着你。  
> 纵是苦涩都变得美。  
> 天也老任海也老，唯望此爱爱未老。  
> 愿意今生约定他生再拥抱，愿意今生约定他生再拥抱 
> 
> -张国荣 《今生今世》
> 
> （推荐一首我写这篇文的时候循环播放的歌）


End file.
